


Mash it UP

by seariouslykrilliant



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Honestly Sugilite is rly big and Pearl is quite small, Oral, Other, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sizequeen Pearl, drool, implied polygems, saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seariouslykrilliant/pseuds/seariouslykrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Sugilite and some slightly bondagy, very drooly banging I guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mash it UP

What she was doing letting Sugilite bind her hands with one of those whips was beyond her, but as Pearl's mind grasped and groped around for a word in an effort to describe the huge purple fusion, the only one that surfaced was "Inexorable." As the heavy weight of that stone fist slammed into the ground, the thinner gem was pulled down, giving a yelp as she landed on her backside, feet in the air. Though she had closed her eyes upon falling, the sudden shade she found herself in had her opening them again, staring up at the grinning face of Sugilite, silhouette obscuring the sun and putting her in her rare lover's shade.

Pearl opened her mouth to speak, but the other gem had something else in mind. The large, soft lips of the huge fusion hungrily enveloped Pearl's, her eyes lidding quickly and leaving her a pliant putty in Sugilite's hands. Two of the large palms were, with surprising gentleness, holding onto the relatively tiny gem's ankles, lifting her legs up and helping Sugilite loom over Pearl. She couldn't even focus on what the other gem's other hands were doing, too busy with the overwhelming sensation of Sugilite 'kissing' her.

Calling it a 'kiss' wasn't exactly doing justice to the action. The fusion's tongue wasn't subtle, pushing into her mouth and pressing about as it pleased, and the lips of the other gem were far larger than Pearl's own, leaving her feeling very small and almost subsumed by Sugilite. Thick fingers slid lightly down her back, while she felt another two take firm hold of her shorts and tear them, the cloth vanishing once it left Pearl's body. The lithe gem barely noticed the same fate befall her shirt, so she was almost surprised when, breaking the kiss, she was left entirely naked beneath the huge gem.

Pearl's eyes were half closed, unfocused as she lay, arms tied together at the wrist above her head. Her mouth hung open as Sugilite licked up the side of her cheek, leaving a sheen of saliva not only over her parted lips, but up nearly to her ear as well. The smaller gem was panting, out of breath she didn't even really need, tongue sticking from her lips and dribbling shared drool against the crook of her neck. It was disgusting, and those words ringing out in the back of her mind sent a pulse of heat between her legs every bit as much as the feeling of those huge hands shifting her position to the pleasure of the other gem.

The smaller gem let out a gasping sort of whimper as the side of her neck was the next place to receive a slow, hot lick from Sugilite, collar bone to jaw. The warmth of the contact was very quickly replaced by the cool feeling of air on wet skin, making her shiver, sensations layered on each other and leaving her legs quaking. Another lick, between the center of her flat chest, and she tried to curl forward against herself, the teasing already beginning to be unbearable.

There were thick fingers around her ankles though, holding her down, and her wrists were bound tightly, so all she got was a mocking "Nuh-uh-uh" from Sugilite, which she could only answer with another whine. The next lash of her tongue lingered as it coated on of her small breasts with saliva, flicking at her nipple, driving Pearl to twist her hips side to side in some vain attempt to bring contact to the burning need so quickly building. The huge tongue's attack on her other nipple was almost a mirror of the first, but it was no less effective in drawing needy whimpers from the bound gem.

Pearl could feel the drool dribbling down the middle of her chest, anticipation building quickly as she felt it pass the slight curve of her stomach and head towards the heat in her nethers. That heavy and hot tongue had other plans, though, pressing just above the hood of her sensitive clit the fusion drug up, licking right to the hollow of Pearl's neck, coming only torturously close to anywhere that would properly satisfy her lover. This left the pale gem squirming and whining, unable to even form words any longer.

Pearl's hair was clinging to her face, her lips were spread and panting and dripping a mix of her and Sugilite's saliva, and her body was covered from shoulder to hips in slick drool, and she couldn't' remember the last time she'd been so absolutely desperate for release. She could barely stand to look down her shining body at the grin on Sugilite's face as she lowered herself further, two hands cupping Pearl's small backside, lifting her up, while two more held her leg's spread, like a toy in the fusion's hands. 

The words 'like a toy' echoed in Pearl's mind and had her lower lips dripping her heated honey even further. Her cheeks burned almost as hard as her nethers in the brief moments of clarity she could find in the haze of desperate arousal. The haze which deepened when she saw those lips part, thick tongue slowly leaving Sugilite's lips, dribbling drool against the ground. It pressed against her thigh, spreading wide and slowly, slowly moving up. Inch by inch the fusion crept closer and closer to just giving her the smallest touch, to giving the tiniest dose of satisfaction to her burning sex. 

And then she turned upwards, catching the crook of her leg where it met her body, drooling over the hood of her needy clit, and then up again, leaving more across her stomach and chest as Sugilite brought her face level with Pearl's. She was grinning still, infuriating, and her tongue hung from her lips, dribbling against the front of her lover's neck. The smaller gem's eyes were nearly in tears, her pleasure so close and yet still denied to her, she whined and bucked her hips, unable to make words form with her thin, saliva-coated lips. 

For all of it, Sugilite continued to grin. After all, while they didn't get to do this NEARLY as often as she'd like, she still knew exactly what her Pearl liked. Another hungry, possessive kiss, the small gem underneath her writhing and whimpering and moaning into her large lips, when she broke off, Pearl was staring up at her, eyes not focusing enough to see her as she rocked her hips against the air, so animal-like. So decidedly un-Pearl-like.

"That's about enough I think...Ready for the good stuff girly?"

She didn't even try not to look or sound desperate as she nodded quickly, whining taking on an even sharper pitch as she felt Sugilite once again go between her legs, breath hot against her sex. She trembled as she sat still, knowing she'd be punished with more waiting if she tried to jump the gun, but every part of her was a string tightened to breaking point. She knew what was coming, since Sugilite was nothing if not predictable, but that didn't make it any easier to wait for. Any easier to bear.

And then that thick and slimy tongue was inside her, pushing past her puffy, needy lips and plunging deep into her. Sugilite's hungry, drooling mouth added to the mess of Pearl's honey as her upper lip added just enough pressure to her clit to make the sudden fullness of that hot, pulsing muscle inside her hit a peak. Within a second or two of being 'devoured' like that, Pearl was arching her back, gushing juices into her lover's mouth. Sugilite, for her part, swallowed a good deal, but she was a messy eater at best, and more than a little was drooled from the corners of her lips.

Her climax wasn't the end for Pearl, though. Sugilite didn't tease her and nudge her impossibly close to the edge only to let her gently slip off. She was going to push, and push, and push. That tongue kept grinding into her, until she was as full as her body would allow, her most sensitive inner walls being pressed against, rubbed against, by the constantly moving tongue. She couldn't tell where her own juices began and Sugilite's saliva ended, and her mind was too addled at the feeling of continued stimulation to care.

There wasn't the tiniest bit of rest, just hands groping at her rear, juices sliding between her cheeks as one thick digit gathered it up. Pearl barely even noticed it happening, too distracted by a second climax being drug drug from her by the tongue's relentless assault. Pearl's moans were quickly reaching for a nearly screaming pitch, pleasure echoing through the(well hidden) temple room. Those sounds stopped all at once, though, as one of Sugilite's massive, well slicked fingers, pushed into Pearl's rear hole.

The smaller gem's mouth was open, as if she were trying to make noise, but all she could manage were tiny grunts, rocking her hips back and forth in a frenzy, both holes clenching tightly around their invaders as one orgasm blended into the next. She quickly lost count, and all Sugilite had to do was continue to work her tongue and her finger back and forth, driving the animalistic thing she'd made Pearl into over the edge over and over.

Soon, though, even the greedy Sugilite knew she had had enough, the smaller of the two panting instead of moaning now, back to whimpers as she bucked her hips one last time, before relaxing down on the finger, giving a satisfied groan as it sunk deep into her, and her whole frame went limp in her lover's arms. The huge fusion pulled her tongue from Pearl, relishing the taste as she closed her eyes, moving with ease to scoop the smaller thing up.

Sugilite unsummoned her weapon, picking Pearl up and sitting cross legged, letting her curl up, safe, in her lap. The lithe gem was breathing heavily, coming down from aftershocks very slowly. The fusion considered this part of their coupling the most boring, but for all that she was greedy, amongst a plethora of other character flaws, she wasn't about to neglect caring for her Pearl after pushing her that hard.

\----

Pearl was not the shrinking flower she appeared to be. At the very least, once one had gone to the effort of unwrapping her, of putting her in a state where she sought to pull all those layers of poise off in favour of something more carnal. In Sugilite's lap, the lithe gem had a more than comfortable place to recover, on top of those delightfully thick thighs, but she wasn't really done yet. This was something the large fusion knew well.

It wasn't a surprise, then, when small, thin fingered hands started to rub across her thighs, touching at the torn up nylons and going without shame for something thicker and hotter than even the much larger gem's tongue. Even through the purple gem's clothing she could feel it pulsing and twitching as she ran her thin digits over it, and it was only briefly surprising when, with a faint glow, Sugilite got rid of her pants entirely, and the massive shaft was right next to Pearl's face.

Thin lips parted and her blue tongue ran over the side of it, leaving the tiniest trail of her own saliva, even as she all but dripped with the mess of it her lover had left on her. The dexterous gem changed position, her legs still shaking and her nethers leaking the mix of her honey and the drool of her lover, but that didn't stop her sitting up, one leg on either side of the monstrous purple length.

Sugilite gave a throaty little laugh, leaning her head down until she could almost groan in Pearl's ear, "Still hungry huh? Don't be a stranger..."

Normally, Pearl would have blushed, or taken offence to that. But Pearl wasn't in her normal state of mind right then, or else having the tip of that monstrous shaft drooling pre against her lovingly, noisily slurping lips would have sent a shiver down her spine. But right in that moment, she was nothing more than Sugilite's pet, a toy, and object for her pleasure, so the feeling of that heavy thing pulsing between her legs didn't put her off, but instead made her arch her back, grinding her nethers against the top of the barbed, intensely thick shaft.

Sugilite was laying back, grinning widely and watching Pearl's back arch and twist as she ground against her shaft. Small, thin fingers ran along the underside, her lips continuing to smear over the tip as more and more of her thin prefluid leaked out. The small gem didn't swallow every drop, making quite a mess of herself, but she already could feel it pooling inside her. Her hips lifted, rubbing her puffy nether lips up and down the first few inches of the length, feeling her sensitive nub tugged and ground against by the feline barbs covering the fusion's dick.

Sugilite's shaft was huge, a thought which didn't really begin to occur to Pearl as she lifted up, rubbing over it until the pointed tip was pressing between her folds. It would be far too big to fit into any humanoid who wasn't a gem, and even for Pearl, it was massive. This wasn't something that stopped her, though, as she started to put her weight down, tilting her head back and giving a small whimper as she spread around the head of the thing.

The fusion's hands lifted, one going to Pearl's hip while the other went to her opposite leg, helping to pull her down onto the enormous purple shaft. All the saliva from earlier, combined with her own juices and the pre now dripping over her insides made it a little easier, but Pearl's form was still going to it's limits. Enough so that while one of her hands clenched at her chest, the other rested feeling the bulge slowly moving up her stomach.

By the time half of the length had been pushed into Pearl's clenching nethers, she could feel the building force of another orgasm like a coiling spring inside her. Her whole body shook as she felt Sugilite's strong, huge hands on her, pulling her further down. She couldn't take any more, climax crashing through her as she splashed juices over her purple lover's lap. She was full, so completely, and yet she knew the other was going to keep pulling her down until every last inch was inside her.

"N-no...more..." She managed to whimper out, even if the taste of pre was starting to get stronger.

The other gem knew better, though. They'd been together for too long, even if only occasionally, for Sugilite to mistake Pearl's true meanings. She had a word that meant 'no', and so far she'd never heard the tiny gem use it.

Her fangs showed as she snorted, shaking her head as she leaned down and pushed Pearl the last few inches down her length, hilting in her with a cruel little snicker, "No way! We aren't done till I'M done."

The fusion could have sworn those words got almost as much of a clenching shudder as the sudden filling. In either case, Pearl couldn't even open her mouth any more, her whole body pushed to it's limit by the size of the cock filling her. Drooling teeth came down on her shoulder, dribbling over her back and her chest while leaving marks across her flesh, and Pearl couldn't deny for a moment that it was a bite of ownership.

Sugilite lifted her hips, a quick sort of buck that had the much smaller gem sliding up a couple inches off her huge shaft. The swordfighter could swear she felt the length moving under her hand against her stomach, but a moment later she was pulled back down to the hilt, the fusion unrelenting. Another lift up, and right to the root again, and this time Pearl couldn't help but cry out, a dribbling of her lover's pre coming from her lips to spatter down her drool-slick chin.

The purple gem hadn't started things off slow, and her pace increased as Pearl shuddered and relaxed, becoming a toy in her hands. She knew that was how the little gem wanted it anyway. Soon her hips were bucking continually upwards, dropping down out of the other's body a couple inches only to meet their hips together again on the way down. The pale lover had to close her mouth, no matter the moaning that purred out of her, the constant flow of pre from Sugilite's length inside her threatening to pour out over her chest entirely.

Pearl's climaxes had been rolling through her body almost continually, one barely ending before the feeling of being so stretched around Sugilite's huge length had her over the edge again. As the brutish gem's thrusts came harder and harder, though, so did she, her body quaking and her muscles milking the massive shaft were working far too well on her.

It wasn't long after fully and properly hitting her stride that two of Sugilite's hands went to pearl's hips, lifting her up almost entirely off her length, before thrusting up and pulling down at the same time, hilting her with absolutely everything, forceful and all in one push. Pearl wanted to cry out with the force of the orgasm washing over her, but the moment she felt the first pulse of the monster inside her, she clamped her mouth shut. 

The pale gem's cheeks bulged as the first jet of cum threatened to pour out, but she swallowed noisily, and hurriedly as the second and third heavy, ropey spurt rushed into her. Pearl's whole world was the heavy pulsing of the thing inside her, and the desperate, imperfect swallowing. She could feel her stomach quickly rounding out under her hand, and she couldn't quite get every drop. By the time the flow had lowered to a trickle, her lips were stained with it, and enough had dribbled past her lips that it now coated her chin, and had dripped down to cover her chest as well.

Sugilite lay back against something, sitting up but relaxing as Pearl did the same against her stomach, too exhausted to continue to support herself. Her legs twitched with the aftershocks, and when she opened her mouth to pant, a small waterfall of her partner's sticky spunk poured out over her body, splattering across her extremely full belly. She could feel the tiniest dribbles leaking from her nethers as well, though the sheer size of the thing still lightly twitching inside her was enough to keep the vast majority of the huge load inside her.

A shaky hand lightly reached up to her chest, smearing the mess on herself with a shudder of revulsion-fueled arousal. She lifted it up, spreading her fingers as the spider-webey cum slowly broke and dripped, bringing the digits to her mouth and extending her tongue to slowly and deliberately lick them clean, hooded eyes looking over her shoulder at Sugilite. Clearly all of the posturing left the fusion's little pet absolutely insatiable. Luckily, so was she.


End file.
